


Troll theorys

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, Malnutrition, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Some ideas about the troll world that I have but haven't had the chance to write about. These are not literal just things I thought of and what ifs. You are welcome to use the idea's just credit me please.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

What if Peppy actually hated Branch?

Hear me out on this one. The pop trolls are most likely a small community and population. Small enough that maybe everyone had met each other just once. This would explain why there all really open and friendly to each other. If Peppy actually hated Branch it might have to do with Branch's parents. Now we don't really know anything about them but we do see Rosiepuff taking care of branch. We also see that they lived with each other pretty low and far from the center of the tree. What if Branch was orphaned and put under Rosiepuffs care? Seeing that she was an elderly troll why was she so far out? The location of the pod was in clear sight and reach for the Bergens. So what if Peppy as king had forced them to live there? As in hopes that maybe they both would be eaten? However that fails and Branch lives on as we know. But still being gray had an off putting effect on trolls. Seeing this in a child ment that Branch most likely wouldn't be adopted. But in all honesty it doesn't seem like he was put up for adoption either. Branch built a bunker and spent year's developing survival skills. Why would he need to on such an extreme level? The reason for that is Peppy had Branch fend for himself not giving him the chance for adoption. 

"Why would peppy hate him?" 

As said before it might have to do with Branch's origin or his parents. There are multiple ideas you can go with since we never had any content of Branch's parents. For example branch is a mix between two different genres of trolls. If the King was so desperate to keep the fact of other trolls secret would that mean getting rid of children of mix blood? As King he also had the power to banish or execute any troll he finds quietly of anything. Another reason why they might have never show up. Any questions ask bellow and I'll answer.


	2. Are pop trolls dumb?

Are the pop trolls dumb?.

Most of the books we see or hear about are in fact scrapbooks. We've seen poppy make these scrapbooks yet not much writing is done. In fact most of the time when actual writing is done it's by poppy. So is most of the trolls illiterate? The library most of the time is rather empty feeding this fact. Why would pop trolls come when most cant read writing? It wasn't untill trollstopia did we see trolls reading actual word's anyway. Even then it looked like poppy did the most writing with a few exceptions as she's always making and handing out invites to the next party. 

"Why bring this up?" 

The what ifs come in and where we are left to try to explain this. If Peppy had a hand in this it would be because he didn't fund schooling or education. It would also explain as to why Poppy would know how to write and read. Peppy's motivation for this could either be for absolute control or by means not controlled by him. He might not have funded education due to the Bergens. Common belief is that trolls staid inside when possible to not be snatched and eaten. Even before that as to prior enslavement bergens probably interfered as well. The pop trolls were most likely set back in development when they were captured. They would have to start up a new society from scratch with most likely little resources. 

"Why would Peppy need control?" 

It had came to my attention that Peppy had an issue with power. The reason as to why would again be the situation as to witch he inherited the throne. When ment with poor leader ship or an unfit ruler riots are launched. By underfunding his people's education they would blindly follow them. Power can easily be taken over those who simply don't know any better. However that would take time so it would be more than likely happened somewhere in his ancestry. 

"What other reasons do you have?" 

What if another reason why Branch didn't want to be associated with the pop tribe was do to this. Branch was the only troll that saw thing's differently than the majority. It would make sense as his aggression towards most of the trolls were towards their life style. Do to their naive nature and simple thought process they were reckless. Branch most likely saw this to their over the top parties and lack of responsibility. In the second movie prince D said something about scrap books. 

"They are cut, glued and glittered by the winners."

That means scrap book's were not accurate sources of information. It also could mean that Scrapbooks were altered from the actual story to shield the truth. Scrapbooking as a way of learning could also have factored into the trolls child like nature's.

If you have any questions be sure to ask bellow!


End file.
